The Gene Therapy Core Center (GTCC) proposed for the University of California, San Francisco Medical School will be directed by Dr. Y.W. Kan and be centered around a three-component Research Base: 1) cystic fibrosis (CF), 2) hematologic, and 3) metabolic and cellular. The primary focus of the center will be CF. The GTCC will be composed of four biomedical cores: 1) Animal Model, 2) Cell Biology, 3) Molecular Biology, and 4) Gene Transfer Vehicle. In addition, the GTCC will have an Administrative Component that will administer the grant and be directly responsible for the administration of the Pilot and Feasibility (P&F) Program and an Enrichment Program. The P&F Program will be comprised of CF and non CF projects. At present eight projects have been included (seven CF and 1 non CF).